Esa mirada refulgente
by Lali Evans
Summary: Tantas cosas con solo esa mirada refulgente. Ginny/Harry. Post guerra.


**Esa mirada refulgente**

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino que son producto del gran ingenio de JK Rowling y pertenecen a Warner Bros. algunos hechos puntuales son también tomados de los libros y películas, y yo solo los he relatado como ideas, sucesos o recuerdos de los personajes. Así mismo, algunas frases como el título del fic. Casi todos los nombres empleados son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Sountrack Recomendado**: Words por Stefani Germanotta

Torció la boca en una mueca arrugando sus labios. Aquel titular no le había agradado nada. Nunca escaparían de la prensa rosa ni mucho menos del Profeta, aunque hubiese recuperado toda credibilidad. Su hijo mayor James Sirius se comprometía con una compañera del Escuadrón y habían tenido que posar de manera casi forzada para algunas fotos a la salida de un restaurante en el callejón Diagon.

-Papá dice que Isabella Skeeter siguió a tío Ron hasta el lugar-comentó su hija adolescente, pelirroja y de cabello por la cintura, desde el otro lado de la mesa.-Tía Hermione prometió que la convertiría en escarabajo.

-Seguro ya lo es-terció Ginny Potter recordando que su amiga y cuñada había descubierto que la madre de la chica Skeeter era animaga ilegal y por eso se enteraba de cosas insospechadas-Tiene la misma pasta que su madre, no puedo creer que Barny la haya contratado.

-Tu viejo Jefe no sabe a quién meter para no quedar mal, mamá-dijo su hija a modo de explicación. Al viejo Barry Cuffe le gustaba tener todo controlado y redondito desde la época dorada.-Pero si le dices que no la quieres allí, ya mismo estaría de patitas en la calle.

-Lily..sabes que no haría eso-se justificó su madre y su hija le sonrió, irónica.-Oh, sé que estás de broma-añadió y le arrojó una servilleta de tela-Por cierto..¿Qué has sabido de Albus? El otro día mandó a pedirme la receta de los huevos en forma de snitch que tanto le gustan..aunque dudo que haya podido separarlos y hacer la parte de la yema nada más.

-Se puede guiar por los colores-explicó Lily divertida-Me escribió ayer contándome que están en la pista de Yaxley. Y me dijo que está saliendo con alguien-comentó como quién no quiere la cosa. Su madre alzó sus delgadas cejas detrás del periódico-La hija de Arnold Peasgood, Alegra.

-¿La rubia de ojos negros que lo rechazó en Hogwarts?-su hija asintió con la cabeza-Oh, es tan predecible.

-Bueno..no podemos decir que Albus haya tenido tanto historial amoroso como James, mamá-terció la chica con expresión pensativa-Aunque claro, es igual a como era papá, según tú.

-Si, se parecen. Pero los tres tienen cosas de tu padre-farfulló colocándose los lentes para leer mejor la letra pequeña del periódico-Y lo mejor de mi, claro.-añadió y le guiñó un ojo a su hija.

Lily Luna la miró con detenimiento, como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo en su madre.

-Ahora entiendo-musitó llevando su cabeza de lado , mirando a su madre a través los lentes. Ginny se sentía siendo analizada.

-¿Qué entiendes, cariño?-preguntó la mujer de cuarenta y cinco años. Al no recibir respuesta más que silencio dejó de leer el periódico.

-Ahora entiendo que quiso decirme papá con lo de tu mirada-explicó con asombro y una sonrisa estampada de realización. Parecía haber acabado de rendir una asignatura en el Instituto de Medimagia y sonreía de la satisfacción.

-¿Mi mirada?

-Sí, madre. Tu mirada _"refulgente"._

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-inquirió vacilante. Harry había dicho algo sobre ella a lo que su hija se había maravillado -¿Qué tiene mi mirada?

-Tu mirada es fulgurante como dijo papá-explicó como si lo que le estuviese diciendo fuese obvio-Papá me contó que cuando eran jóvenes tu mirada era brillante. Y tiene mucha razón.

Ginny sintió una pequeña pesa de plomo caer en seco en medio de su pecho. Que su esposo le hubiese dicho eso a su hija la conmovía de sobremanera.

-¿Cuándo..te lo dijo?

-El otro día cuando pasé a visitarlo al Cuartel-contó la pelirroja juntando sus manos-yo salía del Instituto y decidí visitarlo por que necesitaba un consejo. Ahí fue cuando..

-¿Consejo?-preguntó extrañada. Su hija y ella hablan de todo y jamás le había pedido un consejo.

-Oh, mamá no te ofendas..pero era sobre hombres-terció con la boca arrugada-No es que no seas indicada..pero papá es hombre y me ayudaría a entender la psiquis masculina mejor.

-¿Era sobre Winston Robards?-introdujo su madre con cautela. Lily le miró sorprendida, pero al minuto siguiente se le estampó una sonrisita enamoradiza-Los vi el otro día abrazados en la puerta-soltó con una sonrisa cómplice-Es buen chico.

-Oh, pareces la abuela Molly en ese papel con esas frases-musitó con una mano en el aire-Eres muy joven para parecer tan seria-Ginny alzó una ceja aparentando haberse ofendido y soltó una risita-La cosa es..que estamos saliendo-confesó la joven colocando sus manos debajo de sus muslos, tocando la silla. Se hamacó levemente algo sonrojada. Su madre ensanchó su sonrisa ya establecida y le alargó la mano sobre la mesa. Lily la tomó con cariño-Necesitaba saber qué le pasaba a Winston conmigo. Un día se ofrecía a acompañarme a casa y llevar mis libros, y otro ni siquiera me saludaba.

-Oh, cariño. Así son las cosas-contestó su madre presionando levemente su mano-¿Es tímido, quizás?

-No lo sabía hasta que papá me dio esa posibilidad-concordó Lily-Me contó que él era un desastre en temas del amor y que tú lo entendías con tan solo mirarlo con esa mirada fulgurante. Dice que llenabas la habitación completa con tan solo mirarlo..y que él no necesitaba decírtelo todo con palabras.

-Tu padre con los años cambió en algo-admitió Ginny para su hija y para sí-Ya no es tan torpe queriendo a los que quiere..y sí me dice que me quiere con palabras todos los días. Además, él se vio como forzado a ser así de arisco ..por que había perdido a mucha gente querida..Aunque también, en ese entonces, en ese entonces, era joven y algo torpe..y yo era demasiado lanzada-confesó algo sonrojada. Lily la miraba con interés.-Aún recuerdo cuando me pidió casamiento..

**GHGHGH**

_Caminaba el estrecho y largo pasillo que daba a los camerinos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, a más velocidad a la que había volado la snitch que Glynnis Griffiths había atrapado en ese partido, ganando las Arpías de Holyhead la Liga Europea._

_Sonrió con cordialidad a Demelza Robbins que salía del vestidor. La chica le lanzó una palmada de aliento en el hombro. Todos lo habían alentado después de la escena que habían visto antes del partido. Ginny celosa increpándolo y él sin decirle nada. Había jugado muy inestablemente y no había anotado ni un solo tanto._

_-Ginny-la llamó adentrándose en los vestidores. Se había asegurado de que era la única que quedaba._

_La chica lo miró de reojo, sentada de espaldas, terminando de atarse los cabello pelirrojo le caía lánguidamente sobre los hombros, formando una cortina roja húmeda y brillante._

_-¿A qué has venido? Ya salía, podrías haberme esperado-masculló aparentando estar fastidiada. La verdad es que estaba confundida y algo arrepentida. Le había gritado de todo y después de terminar su discurso de insultos, notó al equipo entero y demás, espectándolos._

_-No, prefiero hablar a solas. Ginny no me diste tiempo a nada-se justificó rodeando la banca y quedando frente a ella.-Siento que no hayas jugado como querías. Sé cuanto te habías entrenado para este partido y.._

_-Ganamos la Liga, fin de la historia-dijo ella con determinación y dio un aplauso seco-Vamos con mi familia..seguro nos esperan en la Madriguera._

_-Le dije a Ron que nos demoraríamos-advirtió el auror como diciéndole que no tenía escapatoria-¿Cómo hago para decirte que no tengo nada con Josephine Marat?_

_-No sé, dime-expuso Ginny con firmeza.-Vamos dime algo por que no me has dicho nada aún._

_-Ginny..cuando llegaste y nos viste sonriendo abrazados, ella me estaba felicitando-explicó y cerró los ojos levemente. Su corazón seguía moviéndose azarosamente como una snitch. Sintió de repente un peso extra en su bolsillo derecho._

_-Harry..no entiendo nada-admitió ella y se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto de exasperación-Estaban muy juntos y se reían de manera cómplice._

_-Eso no significa nada…si fuese por eso también tendría que estar enojado contigo por Hermann Wiel-atacó el joven Potter sin pensar-Te mandó varias cartas y un regalo..y no he dicho nada_

_-¡Por eso mismo también!-explotó la chica con una sonrisa irónica-Hermann lleva semanas mandándome lechuzas, alabándome las jugadas y tú no me dices nada. No te enojas si le respondo, ni me reprochas.._

_-Ginny no puedo controlarte..no quiero controlarte-corrigió con un suspiro calmado. Se llevó las manos temblorosas a los bolsillos-No es que no me haya importado..pero confío en ti, pelirroja. Sé que me quieres y yo también a ti._

_-Sé que me quieres..no dudo de ello…pero a veces me gustaría que me lo dijeses mas seguido-confesó algo apenada con la mirada en sus zapatos. Harry se acercó lentamente y llevó una mano hacia su mejilla. Ella levantó su mirada cegadora hacia él. Harry sintió que necesitaba esos ojos a toda hora, por el resto de su vida._

_-Lo siento, sabes que soy un poco inexpresivo-se disculpó con un pulgar recorriendo su pómulo-Josephine me estaba felicitando por que..momentos antes que llegaras yo estaba viendo una cosa-bajó un segundo la cabeza y la elevó a la vez que su otra mano sostenía entre ambos cuerpos una cajita de madera. Ginny sintió acaecer sobre sus lagrimales todas las lágrimas que nunca había arrojado en toda su vida. Harry abrió la cajita en un movimiento torpe y algo nervioso-Esto..¿Ginny quieres casarte conmigo?-soltó con voz trémula y ronca, como si no hubiese usado las cuerdas vocales por un largo periodo._

_-Oh Harry-farfulló emocionada. __Se permitió comenzar a arrojar esas lágrimas escondidas por años. Era fuerte, de una manera agradable permitiéndose llorar cuando era ocasión-Claro que sí.-aceptó con voz nasal y lo abrazó con ahínco, haciéndolo trastabillar. La elevó unos palmos por encima del suelo y le besó la coronilla pelirroja. Acto seguido la bajó de nuevo y la miró a los ojos. Era hermosa, todo lo que necesitaba. Le besó los labios lentamente, como sellando esa proposición y le colocó el anillo, no con torpeza sino con delicadeza-Es…te amo, Harry._

_-Yo también te amo, Ginny-respondió el chico con los dedos pulgares recorriendo sus mejillas. Adoró verla llorar por primera vez y que fuese por una causa tan linda-Y te lo haré saber más a menudo así el tonto de Wien no te manda lechuzas-Ella soltó una risotada y lo volvió a besar, trepándosele con las piernas._

**GHGHGH**

Su hija suspiró sonoramente y se descubrió ella misma haciendo lo mismo. Ambas mujeres Potter estaban con los ojos brillantes, llevados a ese estado por la melancolía y el recuerdo.

-¿Sabes mamá?..Cuando requiera de un consejo, sé que también puedo contar contigo-terció Lily a modo de disculpas-Ahora debo irme-anunció aun de la mano de su madre, de pie-Debo..

Ginny asintió, en silencio. Sabía perfectamente a donde iría su hija y a quién le diría que lo quería, sin siquiera decírselo. Una de las tantas ventajas de Ginny, además de nunca llorar, tener una personalidad poderosamente justa y ese perfume floral relajante, era que nunca debías responderle nada. Con tan solo mirarte, lo sabía. Era un poder que ni Harry ni Albus ni James ni Lily, lograban comprender. Le besó la mano a su madre y salió con prisa para ver a Winston. En ese momento, unas llamas verdes en la chimenea anunciaban la llegada de su esposo el Ministerio.

Sonrió al verlo. Canoso, con lentes de montura dorada, camisa blanca y saco beige. Todo un oficinista aburrido. Todo por lo que él siempre había luchado y querido. Estabilidad, tranquilidad, rutina.

-Buenas tardes-saludó amistoso dejando su maleta en una silla y propinándole un beso en los labios-¿Tomamos el té?

-Claro, ya lo pongo-aceptó la mujer yendo hacia el horno y colocando la tetera. Vio de reojo como su esposo leía el periódico y hacía la misma mueca de frustración que ella. _Había cosas que nunca cambiarían, como su mirada refulgente y el hecho de que Harry era poco expresivo con ella_. Pero eran cosas que se les daban bien y se complementaban-Cielo, el té-anunció colocando dos tazas y la tetera a punta de varita. Su esposo seguía con la mueca de frustración en el rostro y ella sonrió, divertida. Acto seguido se le acercó un palmo, le miró a los ojos detrás del vidrio transparente y lo besó en los labios.

Con esa mirada le había dicho que no se preocupara, que lo quería y que todo estaría bien. _Tantas cosas con solo esa mirada refulgente_.

**HGHGHGHGHG**

Hola, surgió este de mi stress antes de rendir un parcial. Estoy siendo bien influenciada por la onda Hanny, que me encanta. Estoy emocionada con esta pareja, pero no me iré de mis raíces merodeadoras. Por ahora estoy muy contenta con estos one shoot. Prometo más, solo haganmelo saber con el botoncito de abajo :)

Disfruten! Un beso enorme y una mirada refulgente de la persona que quieran.

Lali


End file.
